


I'll Be Your NyQuil (or Tylenol)

by seriousoncer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I still do not know how to tag, Kisses, Protective Siblings, Sickfic, Zarie, Zelda Needs a Hug, hilda is being a protective sister, is this how you do it, lil angsty just for a second, mambo marie - Freeform, mambo marie march, marie is so in love with zelda, marie is there to take care of her, soft family fic, zelda is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousoncer/pseuds/seriousoncer
Summary: Being an extremely talented and powerful witch, Zelda had never truly worried about her health. Honestly, she never really had to; everyone and their mothers knew that a witch could never get sick.or, Zelda gets sick. Will her family be there to help her get back up on her feet?
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Mambo Marie March





	I'll Be Your NyQuil (or Tylenol)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of Mambo Marie March, a fanwork challenge to generate content for Marie LeFleur. This is for week 3, a sickfic. Hope you enjoy!  
> There are a lot of mentions of Hilda and Zelda's relationship, due to the fact that I feel it is important for Zelda's well-being and health.

Being an extremely talented and powerful witch, Zelda had never truly worried about her health. Honestly, she never really had to; everyone and their mothers knew that a witch could never get sick. Smoking cigarettes and drinking liquor had become everyday happenings, both of which she had enjoyed since she was a novice witch at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Mortals had often pestered her in the past, arguing that her habits were going to send her to an early grave. Little did they know.

However, as she was sitting by the breakfast table, enjoying a meal with her family, now including Marie, she felt an unfamiliar wave of discomfort wash over her. Chills running down her spine, all of the moisture in her mouth felt like it was going straight into her palms. The corners of her sight had become fuzzy, making her narrow and squint her eyes to be able to read her newspaper.

“Zelds?” Hilda looked at her, making Zelda realize this was not the first time her sister had tried to make contact. Bringing up a hand to her forehead, Zelda sighed.

“Yes, Hilda?” Marie just smiled at the pure irritation and disinterest lacing her lover’s voice. Not many appreciated Zelda’s snark, but Marie had grown to become rather fond of it. Whenever she was not on the receiving end of it, of course. A cough escaped pale lips, which made all of their heads snap towards the source of the intrusive sound. Zelda looked just as surprised as everyone else, before a sneeze, once again, caught her off guard.

“ _Ma_ _chérie_ , are you not feeling well?” Marie said, concerned about how quickly the lovable splash of color normally found in Zelda’s cheeks was disappearing, making her look as white as snow. Zelda just brushed off their concerns by putting down her newspaper, picking up a lit cigarette and brought it up to her lips. Taking a long drag, she finally met Marie’s gaze.

“I’m fine, darling,” Zelda said nonchalantly, but deep down touched by the amount of concern on Marie’s face. Truth to be told, Zelda knew she was sick. The tell-tale headache moving towards her forehead, clammy palms, a warm mouth and her throat was incredibly scratchy. Although she herself had never been sick, her niece had encountered a fair amount of child diseases over the span of her upbringing. Zelda and Hilda were the ones to sooth every fever, calm down every cry and ease all types of pain. Yes, Zelda knew she was definitely sick.

However, being High Priestess of the Order of Hecate brought a large amount of responsibility and had taken up a fair quantity of her time. She did not have time to be sick. What worried Zelda the most, was the fact that she had gotten sick in the first place. Witches never get sick.

“You don’t look fine, Aunt Zee,” Sabrina chimed in, which in turn made Zelda shoot her a murderous glare. Zelda wanted to strangle that child, because her statement made Hilda turn around from the stove and walk over to her older sister. Sabrina seemed to notice what she had done and whispered a small apology to her aunt. Marie and Ambrose just snickered at the three of them. They all knew, as loving and caring Hilda was, her concerns could be a little much at times.

Hilda put the inside of her wrist against Zelda’s forehead, and the look on Zelda’s face was enough to make Ambrose choke on his coffee, and Marie even had the sense to look a tiny bit scared.

“What the Heaven do you think you are doing?” Zelda said, now a dead-pan look on her face, staring straight ahead, somewhat accepting of her fate. Hilda just moved her wrist to Zelda’s temple now, ignoring Zelda’s hand which was currently smacking her arm.

“If you would sit still like a big girl would-,” Zelda just huffed and crossed her arms.

“I would be able to check your temperature,” Hilda finished. She removed her hand, and for good measure she leaned down and kissed her sister’s temple, ignoring the offended squeak that Zelda let out. Hilda tsked, and moved her fingers towards Zelda’s neck.

“One step closer, and you lose your fingers,” Zelda said, keeping her gaze on the offending hand, and jabbed her finger at Hilda.

“I just wanted to check your tonsils!” Hilda said in a no-nonsense voice, looking incredulously down at her sister.

  
“ _My_ _tonsi_ \- have you lost your damned mind!?” Zelda screeched, which made Marie let out a small chuckle before putting up her hands and standing up. Sabrina and Ambrose were observing the interaction with huge grins on their faces.

“Zelda, why don’t we go into the den and look at some books, no?” Marie said, while grabbing Zelda’s hand, lifting her up from her seat. This was a difficult task, as Zelda was too busy glaring at her sister and her offending fingers.

“ _Ma chérie_?” Marie tried again. This time Zelda did follow, letting herself be pulled towards the den. As they arrived at the stairway, they heard Hilda yell.

“You do have a fever though, love!” At this, Zelda moved to turn around, ready to murder her sister. However, Marie stopped her, and kept pulling her towards the door. To calm her down, Marie grabbed ahold of Zelda’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Zelda calmed down at this, her thumb moving in lazy circles on the back of Marie’s hand instantly.

When they stepped inside, Marie let the door close quietly behind her. As she turned around, she saw Zelda standing by the liquor-cabinet, already pouring amber liquid into two crystal glasses.

“Are you sure that is wise _, mon amour_?” Marie said, gesturing towards the glasses. Zelda’s gaze moved to look at what Marie was gesturing at, before rolling her eyes and scoffed.

“Not you too!” Zelda said petulantly. She nearly slammed the glasses down on a nearby table and walked to the couch. When she stood adjacent to the furniture, she fell dramatically face first down into soft pillows. Marie chuckled at the usually stoic woman behaving rather childishly. Pushing gently at Zelda’s hips to make room for herself, Marie sat down next to her lover. A hand gently rubbing up and down a tired back before settling on a shoulder blade.

“I’m only looking out for you, _ma chérie_ ,” Tender touches between her shoulders, trailing down her spine. A comforting touch filled with so much love and adoration. Finally, Zelda sighed tiredly.

“I know, darling. Thank you.”

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other’s company, Zelda started to turn around. Now lying on her back, she looked up at Marie with a huge smile grazing her lips, making her every feature light up like the stars in the night sky. Marie would find herself getting totally and utterly swept up in Zelda’s beauty. The Voodoo Priestess had encountered numerous stunning women in her years, but none like Zelda Phiona Spellman. Her beauty was unmatched, in Marie’s eyes. The smile slipping from her lips, Zelda furrowed her brows.

“Love, are you alright?” Zelda asked, taking Marie’s hands in her own, sitting herself up, feet splayed behind Marie.

Lifting their intertwined hands up to her mouth, Marie planted feather light kisses on Zelda’s knuckles, before lastly kissing the inside of her wrist. When she lifted her gaze to Zelda’s face, she could not detect anything but pure love. Both women moved carefully towards each other, Marie’s hand resting on Zelda’s slender neck, a thumb stroking affectionate patterns behind her ear. Soft lips touched, moving together imperfectly perfect. Zelda deepened the kiss, before breaking it off to move her lips down the tendons of Marie’s neck. As much as she enjoyed this, Marie could feel the heat radiating off of Zelda. Not in a good way.

“Zelda, _mon coeur_ , you are very hot,” Marie said, trying to touch Zelda’s forehead like Hilda had tried to previously that morning. Zelda, however, remained undeterred.

“No, you’re hot, Marie,” Zelda said, and continue her ministrations on her lover. Marie chuckled and caringly grabbed Zelda by her shoulders and pulled her away, an act that was rewarded with a pout.

“ _Non_ , none of that,” the younger woman said, and touched Zelda’s lower lip.

“But... why can’t I kiss you? Do you not want me to?” Zelda asked, in a very timid voice. So timid, that Marie did not like it at all. Marie bent forward and pressed a long kiss onto Zelda’s cheek.

“Of course I want you to. Do not ever doubt that. When I said you were hot, I meant warm. As in a fever,” Marie finished, and smiled at Zelda. Comprehension came over Zelda’s face, before she nodded.

“I believe you caught a fever while you were powerless against the Pagans,” Marie continued. At the mention of the Pagans, Zelda’s eyes visibly darkened, before something else completely took over her face. Pale lips were pressed together, a small hand came to rest on her upper stomach. Marie recognized for what it was. Nausea. Before she could even ask how she felt, Zelda was up on her feet, sprinting out of the room, making her shoes scatter across the floor, heading towards the bathroom.

Marie followed suit, finding Zelda on her knees in front of the toilet, her head resting on an arm supported by the toilet itself. Marie bent over, her hands collecting Zelda’s hair, pulling it back. The sounds coming from Zelda were truly agonizingly painful, so Marie offered comfort the only way she knew how; she rubbed Zelda’s back lovingly and saying sweet nothings.

When she was finished, Zelda lifted herself up from the toilet. Marie sat down behind Zelda, and pulled her lover into her arms, so she was sitting in-between her legs, while her head was tucked underneath Marie’s chin. Marie reached behind her to retrieve a small washcloth and handed it to Zelda.

“Thank you,” came a small and pathetic reply. Marie could not help but to feel sorry for Zelda. For someone who had never been sick, she was truly handling it like a champ. When Zelda was done cleaning herself up, she threw the cloth in the hamper which was positioned in the corner of the bathroom. Marie chuckled at her lover’s antics, before placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

“How are you feeling, ma chérie?” Marie’s arms moved in front of Zelda, holding her, making Zelda lean into the touch even more.

“Like I was run over by a truck. Twice,” she finished with a small chuckle, which Marie quickly joined in on.

“Understandable.”

“I have to brush my teeth,” Zelda said, and moved to get up. Marie helped her by giving her back a little push, before standing up herself. Zelda was already brushing her teeth when she looked in the mirror.

“Will you meet me in the bedroom when you are finished, ma _chérie?_ ” Marie asked, to which Zelda carefully nodded, albeit a little bit confused. If Marie noticed her hesitance, she did not say anything. With that, Marie left the room and Zelda could hear footsteps going up the stairs.

Surely, Marie was not expecting them to have sex when Zelda was feeling ill? However, Zelda could not help but feel a tiny bit uneasy. Previous lovers had not given a damn if she was feeling well enough to have sex, so why would Marie be any different?

She finished cleaning up, and Zelda found herself not wanting to go upstairs. Of course, she always wanted to see Marie, but when she did not know what to expect, it made Zelda feel skittish and anxious. The thought of giving up her control once again, terrified the Heaven out of her, even if Marie had been nothing but kind and gentle. Zelda’s fight or flight instinct kicked in, and she found herself sprinting down the steps and heading towards the kitchen where Hilda was enjoying a cup of coffee by the counter. Hilda could sense Zelda’s fright right away and put her cup down on the counter before taking timid steps towards her shaking sister.

“Is everything okay, love?” Hilda tried, and carefully stroked Zelda’s upper arms. The woman in front of her was shaking uncontrollably and she was looking much too pale.

“I’m sick.”

“Yeah, I gathered as much. Do you want me to make you some tea with…foxglove?” Hilda finished uncertainly, not really sure of what her sister wanted. Zelda swallowed roughly, before looking up towards the ceiling. Hilda followed Zelda’s gaze, before looking at her sister, rather confused. When Zelda looked down at Hilda, the younger sister could see tears in her eyes.

“Why are you crying, love?” Hilda said tenderly, bringing her thumb up to wipe away a stray tear. Zelda could not help but to lean into the touch.

“I’m not sure,” Hilda just looked at her, knowing her sister knew very well why she was

upset. However, she waited patiently, giving her sister the time she needed to gather herself.

“What do you think Marie wants with me?” Zelda asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. Hilda looked confused for a moment, before realizing what her sister had just asked. Marie had swooped in at a time where Zelda was very vulnerable, not having her powers and being a newly appointed High Priestess, not really sure how to manage her role just yet. Marie’s confidence was intimidating, even for Zelda, so not being sure as to why the Voodoo Priestess had taken an interest in her, was a valid concern.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Zelda’s lip quivered at her sister’s tone and words, before she avoided full eye contact. “I believe she wants your love and companionship,” now it was Zelda’s turn to look confused. Hilda’s heart broke at the sight of her sister being utterly perplexed at the thought of someone wanting to be with her, just for her and nothing else.

“I don’t understand.”

“I know it’s hard for you to see this, but you are very lovable, Zelds. She looks at you the way I do, the way Ambrose and Sabrina does,” Zelda scoffed and let out a humorless laugh.

“With fear and disgust?”

“No. With love and adoration. Pure adoration,” Zelda’s humorless smile fell from her lips, before her expression turned into one of true astonishment.

“You see, I love you very much, and I can tell when someone feels the same way that I do. And Marie does,” Hilda finished, and cupped her sister’s cheek with a tender palm. Zelda closed her eyes and let herself truly feel Hilda’s comfort. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.

“I’m scared, Hildy.”

“I know, darling. I could tell you there is nothing to fear, but we both know that’s just stupid. Jump into the unknown, Zelds. Let yourself feel. Hecate knows, you deserve it.”

Zelda smiled gratefully at her sister, before giving Hilda a small hug.

“How you became such a sap is beyond me,” Zelda laughed, Hilda joining in quickly.

“Well, all of the pessimism and apathy were already taken,” Hilda said, and Zelda let out a genuine laugh before jokingly slapping her sister’s shoulder. Pulling back from the hug, Hilda placed a careful kiss on Zelda’s cheek.

“Now, go get your woman.”

Zelda nodded, and turned to walk away. Before she could walk past the table, however, Hilda smacked Zelda lightly and jokingly on the behind. Zelda turned around with an incredulous smile, and Hilda responded by winking and lifting both her thumbs up. The older Spellman snorted at her sister’s antics and lovingly rolled her eyes before flipping her the bird.

As she walked away, Hilda felt her heart swell up with pride at how far Zelda had come. Sighing wistfully to herself, she turned and picked up her coffee, which was now cold. However, she could not care any less, as she smiled into her cup and watched Zelda’s legs disappear up the stairs.

Now standing outside her bedroom, Zelda could feel all of the confidence Hilda had built up downstairs just mere minutes ago, fade. Shaking herself out of her concerns, even for a second, she turned the doorknob and steeled herself for what she would meet. Her fear quickly absorbed into confusion at the sight of Marie propped on the bed in her sleepwear, her face void of make-up.

“ _Ma_ _chérie,_ I was starting to worry you had gotten lost,” Marie said with a smile as she approached Zelda. The Voodoo Priestess could sense something was off with Zelda, and her expression morphed into one of concern. She grabbed pale hands in her own, tender thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the inside of her wrist. Zelda smiled a little at the action. Hilda also used to do that to comfort her, when they were little girls and even now.

“Are you feeling sicker?” Marie asked carefully, trying to meet Zelda’s eyes, but the other witch was reluctant to do so.

“No, I feel a little bit better,” Zelda answered in a small voice. Marie could not help but to feel worried about her lover. Yesterday had been filled with laughter and expert touches, hours spent on mapping out each other’s beautiful bodies. Was Zelda regretting getting involved with a Catholic? Were there too many differences which could outweigh the feelings they had for each other? All of these thoughts had been swimming around in Marie’s mind ever since they had kissed in Zelda’s office. They were truly two very different people, even though they also had very much in common.

“Then what is bothering you, _mon amour_?” Marie asked, concern knitting her brows together. Zelda noted that when Marie was upset or excited, her accent got even thicker and more noticeable than ever, and she found herself loving every word and intonation slipping out of her lover’s lips.

“I was just having some concerns…regarding your intentions. With me,” Zelda finished uncertainly, when Marie’s eyebrows flew up into her hairline.

“My intentions, _ma_ _Chérie_?”

“Yes. What do you want from me?” The question came out a little rude, but Zelda needed to know. What stunned Zelda was that Marie’s expression changed into something unsurprised, as if she was waiting for that exact question.

“My intentions, ma _Chérie,_ are to make you throw your head back in laughter. To make you smile so much your cheeks hurt. To be by your side, through good and bad. To stand next to you when you yell at Sabrina for the smallest of things, a supporting hand on your back when you need it. To stop you from murdering your sister,” Marie stepped closer to Zelda, cupping her cheek, a thumb now moving to wipe at tears falling freely down pale skin.

“My intentions are to be true and honest. I will be there when you are sick, to help you get back on your feet. My intentions are to tell you how much I love you-,” Zelda let out a small gasp at the confession, but Marie continued, “-every day until death comes knocking at my door.” Marie watched as millions of thoughts flew through Zelda’s head, astonishment painting her face, but there was a big grin on her lips and joyful tears in her eyes.

Zelda’s hands came up to Marie’s face and she brushed a stray curl away from her face, before looking her straight in the eye. Her gaze was filled with so much emotion and love, it was almost overwhelming Marie.

“I love you, Marie,” Zelda whispered, lips mere inches apart. Marie’s lips curled into a massive smile, before she closed the distance between them. Marie poured all of her love for the other witch into her kiss, absolutely reveling in the feeling of Zelda’s lips on her own. Zelda pulled back, only to lean in, once again, to hug Marie, tucking her head underneath her chin. Marie bent down and burrowed her nose in auburn locks, inhaling the scent of chamomile, lavender and the faint smell of cigarettes. It had become her favorite smell, as of late.

“Tell me again, please?” Zelda asked, her lips touching Marie’s collarbone with each word. Marie smiled at the innocent and pure request.

“Tell you what, ma _chérie_?”

“You know what.”

“I love you, Zelda. More than you’ll ever know,” Marie finished. Zelda lifted her head to look at her lover once again, getting absolutely lost in chocolate orbs.

“One more time?” Marie chuckled at the request and the smile on Zelda’s lips.

“I-“, Marie kissed Zelda’s cheek, “love-“ another kiss to her nose, “you,” and a final kiss on her lips. The smile on Zelda’s lips when she pulled away was one of pure joy and happiness. Marie decided right then and there that she would spend her entire life trying to make Zelda smile like that every day.

A cough broke their comfortable silence, and Zelda turned as if to excuse herself.

“How about,” Marie said as she took Zelda’s hands in her own, and pulled her towards the bed “we get in our sleepwear and stay in bed all day? We can read books, sleep and tell stories!” Marie said excitedly, making Zelda chuckle at the childish antics Marie displayed. As she watched her love get comfortable under the sheets before reaching for Zelda to join her, Zelda thought to herself, that maybe getting sick was not the worst thing that had ever happened to her.

The sun had gone down hours ago, and Hilda was starting to get worried by the lack of commotion from upstairs. Carefully, she walked towards Zelda’s bedroom, which they once had shared, and knocked silently on the door. Her suspicions served her right, as she saw Zelda curled up in Marie’s arms underneath a mountain of blankets, the latter leaning down on her sister’s head. Marie’s arms were holding Zelda, as if she was shielding her from the world. Hilda smiled at the sight of her sister’s palpable happiness, even shining through in her sleep.

As she was about to step out of the room, she heard movement from behind her. Turning around she could see that Zelda’s eyes were open, inspecting her.

“ _Sorry_ , I was just-“ Hilda tried to whisper, but Zelda shook her head and put up a hand to stop her sister.

“It’s alright,” Zelda whispered as not to wake Marie.

Hilda smiled at Zelda and nodded. Before she made her leave, Zelda smiled and mouthed something at her younger sister. Just three little words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always welcome :))


End file.
